daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Weston Trevelyan
Weston Trevelyan, born in the winter of 9:19, is the second child (and first triplet) born to Bann Elric and Lady Eloise Trevelyan. Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography Early Life After Lady Eloise's death in 9:21, Bann Elric Trevelyan was left to care for their children alone. As head of a prominent noble household however, he was an important man and had many other matters to attend to. As long as the children were well-behaved, obedient and regularly attended the Chants, he mostly did not involve himself in their day-to-day care. As a result, the Trevelyan children were mostly raised by an assortment of nannies and tutors. Eldest brother Astor was a special case; as he was the heir, once he turned eleven Bann Trevelyan took a more direct role in his upbringing. The paths their other three children should take in life were still carefully planned out - the Trevelyan name was well-respected and the Bann would not have it besmirched. Lyrica and Ellery were promised to the Chantry, while Weston was to be given to the Templar Order. Templar Training TBE In-game TBE * Reason for being at Conclave, reaction to the new of Ellery's death * Does not believe that he is Andraste's chosen (in fact, he vehemently denies it) * The Wrath of Heaven (meets Cullen, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Leliana, charges with soldiers) * The Threat Remains (meets Josephine, events at Val Royeaux, recruiting Vivian, Sera, Blackwall, Iron Bull) * In Hushed Whispers (picks the mages, recruiting Dorian) * In Your Heart Shall Burn (recruiting Cole, reaction to appointment as Inquisitor & the events of the attack on Haven) * Here Lies the Abyss (Hawke left behind, Grey Wardens join Inquisition) * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts (Gaspard to rule Orlais) * What Pride Had Wrought (completes the rituals, allies with sentinels, Morrigan drinks from Well) * Supported hardened Leliana as Divine Post-game TBE * Disbanded Inquisition * Followed Dorian to Tevinter, entrusting Lyrica with the task of stopping Solas Relationships Family Relationships TBE * Bann Elric Trevelyan * Astor Trevelyan * Lyrica Trevelyan * Ellery Trevelyan * Knight-Commander Ivon Trevelyan Romantic Relationships TBE * Dorian Companions and Advisors TBE * Cullen * Josephine * Leliana * Cassandra * Solas * Varric * Sera * Cole * Vivienne * Blackwall * Iron Bull Miscellaneous Timeline of Events With the Trevelyan triplets, who becomes Inquisitor depends on a few factors. I have included a color-coded timeline of events to make it easier to follow (and for my own reference, ha). For the Inquisitor Weston timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Ellery will die at the conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Ellery timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Weston will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Lyrica timeline: * Lyrica will be captured and returned to Ostwick by the mercenaries sent by her father * Ellery will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave Fun Facts * Varric's nickname for him is Surly * He is a secret fan of Varric's book Swords and Shields. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Champion Category:Trevelyan Category:Dorian Romance Category:Syling